oldum77fandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat is an anthropomorphic, 14-year-old, lavender cat princess from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Living in an alternate dimension as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, the alternate counterparts of the Chaos Emeralds, she wields the ability to form fire at will. In the .EXE Saga, she plays a very important role in Oldum77.EXE: The Finale. Appearances in the Games Sally.EXE: The Creepypasta Remake Blaze appears in this game in a non-canon Easter Egg. If the player manages to get both Amy and Cream's Easter Eggs and waits at the end of the game, they'll be playing as Blaze. Blaze goes through Night Carnival and at the middle of the level, encounters Sonic.EXE, who disappears, making the ground fall beneath Blaze's feet. She escapes and goes to one final level, the Flying Battery zone (with Death Egg floor tiles). She gets electrocuted and dies towards the end of the level, with no opportunity to survive. According to both Pico (one of the beta testers for Oldum77.EXE) and BECEnterprises, the ending here is apparently a nightmare had by Blaze, possibly warning her of what's to come. Oldum77.EXE: The Finale Following the genocide of Mobius, Blaze learns about Rovina, and they cooperate in order to help save the planet from Respiro. They begin by going into Scrap Brain. Her appearance in the control center shocks Eggman.EXE, who proceeds to trap her inside a cage (which is easily shattered). The doctor panics and sends robots to kill Blaze. None of them stand a chance as Rovina cleanses Eggman's soul and shatters the spirit possessing him. After leaving Scrap Brain, Blaze proceeds to save Aladdin and Woody from a group of demonised animals sent by the Peddler. After this, the three of them team up and head to Green Hill Zone to face Respiro head-on. When they get there, however, Blaze is forced to watch helplessly as Respiro kills Cream. This angers her, giving the Peddler the opening to capture Rovina and trap her in a nearby cauldron, which Aladdin and Woody both attempt to shatter. After defeating Respiro once, he leaves Sonic's body, yet finally merges with Rovina and proceeds to possess "the creator" (possibly Oldum77 himself), corrupting the game. Aladdin, Woody, Blaze and Rovina are the only survivors of the corruption, and proceed through the game's coding to find Respiro. Rovina leaves Blaze's body, causing her to vanish, along with Aladdin and Woody. All three then return, empowered by Rovina's energy, and the final battle begins. After Respiro is defeated and weakened, Blaze, along with Aladdin and Woody, leaves to a safe place, as Rovina merges with Respiro, destroying them both and finally deleting the game. According to Oldum77, the universes might not have been restored at all, but the end of this story is up to fans to speculate what happens next... Trivia * Blaze has her own funny nicknames for her two allies during Oldum77.EXE, calling Aladdin "Dusty" and Woody "Twigs" respectively. * Her appearance in both games is due to her being Oldum77's favourite Sonic character. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:SEGA characters